


In Remembrance of Oliver Queen (or How'd You Know My Dad)

by Make_Up_Ya_Mind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Episode: s01e09 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Two, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Missing Scene, implied olivarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_Up_Ya_Mind/pseuds/Make_Up_Ya_Mind
Summary: Barry still cannot believe that Oliver is dead, and luckily, after he and Mia resurrect him, he won't have to believe it. But why does he want Oliver back so desperately? That's what Mia would like to know.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen(implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	In Remembrance of Oliver Queen (or How'd You Know My Dad)

**Author's Note:**

> When Barry and Mia, along with Constantine and Sara, were trying to bring Oliver back from the dead I got some serious olivarry feels(shocker). SO here we go.

Barry, Mia, Sara, and Constintine had entered Earth-18 and were beginning their descent into the mine. Oliver’s body was propped up by the entrance of the cave; close enough to where they would be able to easily get it, but not exposed to the point of there being a danger of something getting to it. The only noise between the group was the gentle rustle of the ground beneath their feet and the low, bickering whispers of Sara and John. 

The group had paired off; Mia walking side-by-side with Barry while Sara and John lead the way through the dark cavern. Mia looks over at Barry, and as he turns to catch her eyes, she turns away. He clears his throat, sensing the awkwardness between the pair.

“So,” Mia says, still not catching his eyes. “Why are you here?”

“What do you mean?” Barry asks in response with a small quirk of the head.

Mia grimices and makes a small hum in the back of her throat, planning her words carefully. She says, “It’s just that, when I brought up bringing Dad back, everyone was against it. Well, everyone except you.” Mia takes a deep breath, turning to face Barry. They’ve stopped walking forward.

“And, I-I get why it could be bad. I’m not stupid. But like, Sara is the only one with experience on the whole ‘coming back from the dead’ thing, and Constintine is the only one who can so the resurrection itself, but you have no reason to be here, or even to support this. I guess I’m just wondering why you would want to see my dad resurrected.”

There’s silence for a few seconds before she turns away and resumes a quick pace to try and close the distance that Sara and John has gained on them. Barry looks after her with a contemplative look as he zooms to continue walking by her side. He reaches her side and nods once she looks over at him.

“I loved your dad,” Barry says, receiving a shocked and suspicious raised eyebrow from Mia. 

“I mean,” he stutters as he tries to correct his semi-inappropriate answer. “Your father was one of my best friends. He was definitely one of the best men I’ve ever known. A real hero.”

“Yeah,” Mia sighs, “I get that about him, a lot.”

“What do you mean?”

Mia pausing, searching for the right words. She then says, “It's just that, everytime I ask someone about him, it seems like that was all he was. A hero who could do no wrong. Even leaving his family was some kind of heroic sacrifice! Despite the fact that he couldn’t even stay alive when it counted.” Mia turned away ashamed of her outburst.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Barry says, “Oliver made a boatload of mistakes too.”

“Really?” Mia asks.

“Oh a shit ton.” Barry cringes at his vulgar language. “Sorry.”

“Relax dude,” Mia says, “Felicity Smaok is my mother, and I worked at a fight club.”

Barry nods. “Okay, I respect that. Let’s see, what kind of shenanigans did Oliver get into? Well, he almost got Starling destroyed numerous amounts of times; he set Felicity and me up on a date, even though he was in love with her and knew she was in love with him; he joined the League of Assassins; kept William a secret from Felicity for years; ran his parents company into the ground; and hell, he even went to jail a couple of times.”

Mia, whose face had been a mix of shock and amusement interrupted him here saying, “Wait! My dad was arrested?”

“Before the island, he was a wrecked party boy. Also, vigilantism isn’t exactly a legal profession.” Barry chuckled before wistfully adding, “The thing about Oliver was that not matter his mistake he always bounced back. For the most part he learned from them and would fix them.”

Mia nods. She still doesn’t quite trust Barry, but it is clear he had trusted her father. She weakly smiles and asks, “How’d you meet him?”

“What has Felicity told you?” is his immediate response.

“I know that the Flash was you, Barry Allen. You helped my dad save the world a bunch. Um, my mom went to your funeral when I was six-ish. That’s about it. When she talked about the origin stories of the heroes Dad knew, she usually stuck to the Star City ones.” She added the last part after a short break, trying to find a way of explaining her limited knowledge of the Flash.

Barry cringes slightly at the mention of his disappearance before nodding and staring explaining how he had met Oliver. 

“I met your dad during his second year of being a vigilante. His company had had a break in, and sense I work for the CCPD, I decided to make the trip over and help investigate. It was a long train ride, but totally worth it. Oliver did not trust me. That was partially my fault. I wasn’t investigating the break in for the CCPD but for my own gain.  
“He got hurt, so Felicity and Diggle brought me in. I saved him and then went back to Central City. I got hit by lightning, stuck in a coma for nine months, and had powers when I woke up. I ran Star, and asked for his help. Your dad told me I could be a hero. For some crazy, unfathomable reason, I believed him. And here we are.”

“And here we are,” Mia echoes. “I think Dad just had that effect on people, making them believe they could be heroes. Thank you, for telling me about him. It’s nice to hear about him in a way that makes him feel less like some invincible hero and more like…” 

“A good person?” Barry supplies.

“Yeah,” Mia says while nodding. 

They continue their walk to the Lazarus Pit in silence. Mia still wishing she had a better sense of who her dad was, but glad to have some picture; Barry reminiscing of all the adventurers the pair had faced, both in and out of costume.


End file.
